


A Good Man

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A look at what could happen if Jaime had actually talked to Brienne before deciding to leave.





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the self-loathing slot on Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> I’m still having feelings and needed to get something else done before the next episode comes and probably makes it all worse. Hopefully it doesn’t but we’ll see.

The wind howls hard against the castle walls. Jaime slips lower underneath the furs, drawing Brienne closer to him. She makes a quiet noise and turns her head towards him.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Jaime says, running his fingers across her arm. “I'm here with you. What could be wrong?”

She snorts, “Good effort but I don't believe you.”

“And here I thought you trusted me.”

“I do,” Brienne tells him. “But I also know you well enough by now to know when something is bothering you. So what is it?”

Jaime rolls over onto his back and looks towards the ceiling. He feels the bed shift and knows Brienne has turned towards him but he can’t bring himself to look at her. She’s right. She does know him. But there are still so many things he’s done that she has no idea about. Horrible things.

He can almost feel his heart clenching at the thought of telling her. But it doesn’t seem right not to. Not if he wants to be with. She deserves to know the man she’s with completely.

He feels a hand on his face and closes his eyes. Her soft voice reaches him in the otherwise quiet room. “Jaime?”

“I’m a horrible person, Brienne,” he whispers. He opens his eyes to meet hers to see her brow pulled down as she frowns.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve done horrible things,” Jaime says. “For Cersei. Things you would hate me for.”

“That’s not true,” she says. “I know you’ve done bad things, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. You’re a good man. There’s honor in you.”

“Where’s the honor in pushing a child from a tour and crippling him for life?” Jaime spits out. Brienne’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t pull away. But he’s not done yet. “Or killing my cousin just because I wanted to get back to Cersei? Or standing by while she committed countless crimes. Where is the honor?”

Brienne stares at him. There is no fear or disgust, only understanding. Jaime hates it. He doesn’t deserve it.

Brienne brings her other hand down to rest over his heart. “It’s here. This is who you are. You came back here because you wanted to do the right thing. You stayed…”

She trails off, as if she’s not really sure why he stayed. He brings his hand up to cover the one still resting on his cheek. “For you. But that doesn’t make me good, Brienne. That makes me selfish. I started something with you before you truly knew who I was.”

“Oh piss off,” Brienne says. “I always knew who you were, Jaime Lannister. I’ve watched you become the man you were always capable of being. I’ve seen you allowing yourself to be happy. Which isn’t selfish. If it is then I’m selfish to. Because I am happy. I know who you are and I love you.”

Jaime sucks in a breath. His eyes move across Brienne’s face, but all he can see is an open vulnerability she rarely shows anyone else. Yet here she is. Allowing him to see it.

“You shouldn’t,” he whispers.

“Well I do,” Brienne tells him. “Nothing you say is going to change that.”

He believes her. Brienne is more loyal than anyone he knows. She deserves to have someone give that loyalty and devotion back to her.

He takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. “I love you.”

She smiles, wide and bright. Jaime knows he could never let her go. He leans up, meeting her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Kissing Brienne is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of it.

“I need to go to King's Landing,” he says.

Brienne pulls back to look at him, her face skeptical. “What?”

“Cersei’s a problem,” Jaime tells her. “Right now I’m probably the only one who can get close enough to stop her.”

“Or she’ll have you killed before you have a chance.”

“It’s a risk I’ll have to take,” Jaime argues. “If I don’t stop her and she wins she’ll never let me go. She already sent Bronn to kill me. If she were to find out about you, she’ll kill you as well. I can’t allow that to happen.”

Brienne doesn’t say anything at first. Her eyes stay on him as her fingers stroke his cheek. For a moment he’s worried she’s going to try and talk him out of it.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Jaime asks. “No you’re not. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s dangerous for you too, Jaime. Yet you’re still intent on going through with this. I can’t let you go alone.”

“You’re coming no matter what I say, aren’t you?”

Brienne nods, “I am.”

“What about Lady Sansa?”

“I did my duty in getting her safely home,” Brienne says. “And while I will always serve her, she’s not the only one I’m loyal to. She’ll understand.”

Jaime sighs and rests his forehead against hers, “When this is all over we’ll find a place to settle down. Live the rest of our lives in peace.”

“Was that a proposal, Ser Jaime?”

“If it was?”

Brienne smiles and kisses him softly, “My answer is yes.”

“Even if I have nothing to offer you?” Jaime questions.

“All I need is you,” she tells him.

“Well you have me,” he assures her. “Always.”

He knows he shouldn’t be making promises. Gods know what awaits them in King’s Landing. But he has to have hope. That after everything they’ve been through they’ll make it out of this, and get their chance to start a new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
